The Shadows
by paralighter4ever
Summary: Mass attacks are made around Seattle by these dark creatures called Shadows. They feed off of light, happiness, and joy and suck them out of their victims, leaving them emotionless. And now they're after Bella. But she doesn't know why or how. Because she doesn't know how powerful she is. Can the Cullens help her discover her true power while protecting their city?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay I had a new idea for a fic! This will be only 100 words per chapter, at most. **

**Summary: Mass attacks are made around Seattle by these dark creatures called Shadows. They feed off of light, happiness, and joy and suck them out of their victims, leaving them emotionless. And now they're after Bella. But she doesn't know why or how. Because she doesn't know how powerful she is. Can the Cullens help her discover her true power while protecting their city?**

I ran as fast as I could, my feet splashing into the rain puddles below me.

I felt my heart pounding in my ears.

My breathing was erratic.

I felt a tingling sensation in the palms of my hands.

I rubbed them together, but it wouldn't stop.

I could feel the Shadows' breathing down my neck.

I tripped again and fell flat on my face.

I didn't know what else to do, so I covered my face with my arms.

Then, my hands began to glow a bright orange, and the Shadows flew away.

What just happened?

Someone was shaking my arm.

"It's okay, they're gone now."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

"_It's okay, they're gone now."_

~oOo~

My hands stopped glowing, but they were still shaking as I pulled them down slowly.

A woman around my mother's age kneeled next to me.

I shied away in fear that she would hurt me too.

"No, no, hold on, it's alright. I won't hurt you."

I shook my head, with tears in my eyes.

"I promise. You're safe here. See, my house is up the road."

I looked up the dark and empty street to see a mansion's lights.

I looked back to her, and she smiled.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"What's happening to me?" I cried.

"I'll tell you when we get inside. They could come back." She said, and helped me up to go to her mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously…_

"_I'll tell you when we get inside. They could come back." She said, and helped me up to go to her mansion."_

~oOo~

We reached the mansion, and she pressed in a code to open the front gate.

We walked in and I gaped at the huge space it had.

Bright lights blinded me, so naturally, I tripped over the woman.

I still didn't know her name.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's ok." My eyes adjusted to the light I could see her smiling at my hands.

They were glowing a bright yellow color.

"What the hell?" I said, frowning.

"You're a Caster of Light, too?" she asked, taking my hands.

Her cold hands glowed when she took mine.

"I don't know what I am." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously…_

"_I don't know what I am." I whispered._

~oOo~

"You're a Caster of Light, like me and my family."

As soon as she said family, 4 more members came out.

Their skin sparkled like tiny diamonds.

Their eyes were a soft golden color.

Their hands glowed a bright yellow.

There were a blonde haired man, a short, pixie like girl, a beautiful blonde girl, and a tall, burly man.

"What are you?" I asked, ready to head out the door.

The woman turned to the blonde man, who nodded, and she turned back to me.

"We're vampires."


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously…_

"_We're vampires."_

~oOo~

"Vampires?" My voice shook.

"Yes, but we're good vampires. We don't drink humans, only animals," she told me.

"But your hands glow just like mine." I frowned.

"We're also Casters of Light. We protect people from the Shadows. It's passed down from generation to generation. That's how you have the gift."

"No, my family is normal. _Was _normal…" I stopped, and looked away, tears filling my eyes.

The youngest girl came over and hugged my middle. I froze, then softened and cried in her hair.

"They're gone. My family's dead. They killed them, emotionally. They don't remember me. They don't feel anything! I hate the Shadows. I want them all dead." I sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously…_

"_They're gone. My family's dead. They killed them, emotionally. They don't remember me. They don't feel anything! I hate the Shadows. I want them all dead." I sobbed._

~oOo~

I sobbed in the little girl's hair, and she pulled me to sit down on the sofa in the living room.

"I'm Alice," she said, her voice chiming like bells. She pointed to each member and introduced them.

"And this is Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett, and Rose. We also have 2 other brothers, but they're out hunting the Shadows."

I smiled slightly at her innocence. She seemed really smart, but so young at the same time.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

She smiled back, "16. I just look young."

"So, how did you do that with those Shadows you faced?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously…_

"_So, how did you do that with those Shadows you faced?"_

~oOo~

I shrugged, still trying to shake off the fear from the last hour.

"I don't know how I did it. I didn't even know I had powers until that happened," I said.

"You must have had them from your parents. Or your grandparents, maybe?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't remember my grandparents. They died when I was a baby….in a storm. They were in a storm like this one, full of Shadows. My parents told me." I whispered. It all was starting to make sense, but that still didn't understand why it was me who had these abilities.

But why me? Why now? I was nothing special. I didn't know how to control any of this.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously…_

_But why me? Why now? I was nothing special. I didn't know how to control any of this._

~oOo~

I put my head between my knees and tried to breathe. This didn't make any sense.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and I lifted my head to see 2 other vampires.

My eyes laid on the reddish-brown haired one, whose frown deepened as he stared at me. I looked down into my knees again.

"Is she ok?" one of the voices asked.

"She's just suffered a Shadow attack. But she saved herself with her new powers." Esme said.

"How is that possible if she didn't know she had them?"

"She's gifted, Edward. She's special."

"Casters of Light know that they have their powers, or at least know they will have them eventually. She shouldn't be here."

I looked up at that, wishing I didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously…_

"_Casters of Light know that they have their powers, or at least know they will have them eventually. She shouldn't be here." _

_I looked up at that, wishing I didn't._

~oOo~

I looked up and saw the guy I presumed who was Edward glaring at me.

Judging me.

I shuddered and looked down again.

"Where do you suppose she goes, Edward Anthony? The streets? She has n family. The Shadows took them over. Show some decency for once in your life," Alice said.

"I have no life. This is my life. And she should know where she stands in hers. If she doesn't, then she's as good as dead." He snarled.

"You act like you know me!" I stood up to him with tears in my eyes. "You don't know what it's like to lose your family and have them not even recognize your own face! How dare you say that I'm as good as dead when you're already dead? I hate you and I don't even know you!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously…_

"_You act like you know me!" I stood up to him with tears in my eyes. "You don't know what it's like to lose your family and have them not even recognize your own face! How dare you say that I'm as good as dead when you're already dead? I hate you and I don't even know you!"_

~oOo~

Edward looked like he didn't even hear me, but I guess he did by his next answer.

"In fact, I do know what it's like. I lost my family too to them. But I don't sit around moping and wondering what to do with myself like a spoiled brat. I fight for what I want. Can you say the same?" he grinned.

I took a deep breath in and slapped his face. My hand stung a lot, but I didn't want to cry even more than I already had, so I just walked out of the house, the door slamming on the other side of the wall.

"Bella, wait!" Esme called, but my walk turned into a run as soon as I heard Alice cry out to me.


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously…_

_Bella, wait!" Esme called, but my walk turned into a run as soon as I heard Alice cry out to me._

~oOo~

I ran and ran until I couldn't stop.

No only did Edward's words haunt me, but looking at my poor, decrepit, old city made my eyes water even more.

This was my home for so long, and these Shadows of death and destruction caused so much pain and suffering.

My lungs felt like they were on fire, but I couldn't stop running.

Rain began to pelt on my body, and I slipped into the wall of a dark alley.

My tears mixed with the rain on my face, and I looked at my hand, which was red and puffy from the slap I gave Edward.

Then, it glowed a little and the pain, as well as the redness, went away.

I examined my hand, amazed.

Then, I heard footsteps, rose to run off again, and bumped into Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously…_

_Then, I heard footsteps, rose to run off again, and bumped into Alice._

~oOo~

I blinked back the rain and tears in my eyes.

"Alice! What…" I stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

She wore a raincoat over her outfit and held a small umbrella in her hand.

"I came to see if you were okay." She replied.

I sniffled and wiped my nose with the back of my hand. "You don't get to do that, considering you didn't even stand up for me when your brother just trashed me. Go away, Alice."

She sighed and closed her umbrella to come stand next to me.

"If anything, he feels really bad about what he said to you. He was just upset because he felt useless out there trying to figure these Shadows out. But he didn't mean to take it out on you. And he's really sorry."

"Yeah, well where is he? Why doesn't he come out here and tell me himself?"

"Because he loves you and he's scared. He's using that tough exterior to hide his true feelings for you."


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously…_

"_Because he loves you and he's scared. He's using that tough exterior to hide his true feelings for you."_

~oOo~

I stood there. Frozen. In the rain. My clothes sticking to my body.

Loves me?

He loves me?

What?!

"WHAT?!" I gaped.

Alice nodded knowingly. "Yup, I can _see _things. Like a sixth sense. I'm psychic. I saw a vision of you and him kissing in a meadow in Forks. And another with you as…." She stopped.

"Kissing? And me as what?" I asked, my heart racing.

She shook her head.

I grabbed her shoulders, yelling, "Me as what, Alice?! Tell me!"

She looked like she was going to burst into tears, and I let go. She whispered, "You as a vampire. With us."


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously…_

_She looked like she was going to burst into tears, and I let go. She whispered, "You as a vampire. With us."_

~oOo~

I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know how to feel. Or what to feel.

Me with Edward forever as a vampire?

Joining their family?

I didn't even like Edward. Why would I even want to be a part of his family?

I needed to speak with him. To clear this up.

"Where is he?" I asked, determined.

"At the house. Probably pacing, figuring out how to apologize." She grimaced.

"I need to talk to him. Sort this out, 'cause this is just crazy."

"Yeah? Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously…_

"_I need to talk to him. Sort this out, 'cause this is just crazy."_

"_Yeah? Let's go."_

~oOo~

We ran back to the Cullens' mansion and everyone was still there. But the girls were glaring at Edward, and the guys were sitting across from him.

Edward and I stared at each other, and his whole demeanor fell. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. Alice was right, he was using a cover up against his feelings.

Carlisle ushered everyone else out of the living room, leaving Edward with a nod before he left us alone.

He sighed deeply and sat on the couch near me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just hate that you don't know a lot about yourself—"

"And you do? You don't know me."

He looked ahead at the centerpiece on the table. "I've watched over you ever since you were a child. I knew you had the potential to be a Caster, I just didn't know when. But when you turned 16, the coming of age for your powers to show, but they didn't, I gave up." He then looked at me, and I saw longing in his eyes. "I wish I could have saved your parents. But I was too late."


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously…_

_He looked ahead at the centerpiece on the table. "I've watched over you ever since you were a child. I knew you had the potential to be a Caster, I just didn't know when. But when you turned 16, the coming of age for your powers to show, but they didn't, I gave up." He then looked at me, and I saw longing in his eyes. "I wish I could have saved your parents. But I was too late."_

~oOo~

My whole body froze as tears flooded my eyes.

"You were there? You saw them die? And you did _nothing_?!" I yelled, shaking my head.

He stood up and faced me tentatively. "Yes, but I couldn't save them. By the time Emmett and I reached your house, you were gone, and we did everything we could, but we were too late—"

"You bastard!" I cried, and my fists glowed a bright red as tears fell from my eyes. I ran to him, hitting his chest over and over. He flinched a few times, but soon the hits got harder, and put his arms up to defend himself from my swings. He dropped to the floor, his legs backing away from me in fear into the wall. "You could have saved them! They could have been here! You didn't help them, and now their souls are gone! They're _gone! _I hate you, I hate you…"

I fell to my knees and just let my pain, longing, and tears overwhelm me. My red hands stopped glowing, but a few bruises appeared from hitting Edward. I just sobbed and sobbed until I couldn't anymore.

Edward crawled over to me and pulled me into him and rocked me.

"It's okay, everything's ok. It'll be fine," he soothed uncomfortably smoothing my hair back.

But it would never be okay. Never.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I kinda lost track of where this story was supposed to go. But now I'll have more time to write and plan this story. Thanks for being patient! :)**

_Previously…_

_I fell to my knees and just let my pain, longing, and tears overwhelm me. My red hands stopped glowing, but a few bruises appeared from hitting Edward. I just sobbed and sobbed until I couldn't anymore._

_Edward crawled over to me and pulled me into him and rocked me._

_"It's okay, everything's ok. It'll be fine," he soothed uncomfortably smoothing my hair back._

_But it would never be okay. Never._

~oOo~

The next morning, I woke up in a large bed in a small bedroom.

Tints of pink, yellow, and white from the windows' blinds created an open, wide feeling of peace and calm. The walls were a light pink color, and I looked up at the ceiling to see an acoustic drywall texture. It reminded me of my grandmother's ceiling, and I sighed at its beauty.

There was a small walk-in closet on the left side of the room. A bookcase sat on my left side of the bed, facing me. A window faced the other side of the room, illuminating the room with a light glow.

A knock sounded on the door, and I covered myself with the covers.


	18. Chapter 18

_Previously…_

_There was a small walk-in closet on the left side of the room. A bookcase sat on my left side of the bed, facing me. A window faced the other side of the room, illuminating the room with a light glow. _

_A knock sounded on the door, and I covered myself with the covers._

~oOo~

"Come in," I said.

The door opened to reveal Esme with a tray of breakfast. I sat up, taking in the amazing smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs and smiled nervously. She didn't have to go through all this trouble for me.

"Aww, you didn't have to —" I started, but she waved me off, laying the tray in front of me.

"You must be starving. Especially after last night." She frowned, but the look went away with a smile.

"Edward must hate me. I felt a little bad for attacking him."

She chuckled and sat next to me. Her tone turned serious and she took my hand. "Well, he deserved it. And I'm so sorry we didn't stick up for you. It was just so shocking of him to say, that we weren't sure if anything we would have said would have helped. Still, it's no excuse, and on behalf of all of us, I am so sorry."

**A/N: I'm going to set up a time schedule every day for this fic, since the chapters are so short. They will be updated every day. Spotlight the sequel will be updated either Fridays or Saturdays, depending on how long I get the chapters back from my betas. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously…_

_She chuckled and sat next to me. Her tone turned serious and she took my hand. "Well, he deserved it. And I'm so sorry we didn't stick up for you. It was just so shocking of him to say, that we weren't sure if anything we would have said would have helped. Still, it's no excuse, and on behalf of all of us, we are so sorry."_

~oOo~

The pancakes in my mouth felt like sandpaper as I swallowed and my eyes filled with tears.

I sniffled and looked away.

Esme took the tray off my lap and sat closer to me against the headboard, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I have no one." A tear fell down my cheek, and I wiped it away. I leaned on her shoulder.

Esme sighed and held me closer. "You have me. And the rest of us, even Edward. You're a part of this family. And we protect our family." She looked into my eyes on the word 'family'.

"How can I be a part of this family when your son hates me?" I cried.

"I don't hate you." His voice made me jump, and I looked up.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	20. Chapter 20

_The shadows ch 20_

_Previously…_

"_How can I be a part of this family when your son hates me?" I cried._

"_I don't hate you." His voice made me jump, and I looked up._

~oOo~

Esme didn't look surprised. In fact she looked like she'd heard him coming.

She stood up as Edward entered the room. She patted his shoulder, they shared a look, and she left.

An awkward silence filled the air as I looked around the room. My eyes laid on my favorite book on the bookshelf. I got up and walked on the soft, beige carpet to grab the first_ Hunger Games _novel.

"Have you read that before?" Edward asked.

I turned and met Edward's golden eyes. How did he get here so fast? I asked him that and he smiled nervously.

"Yeah, so many times. It was the last book my dad bought me before…" A tear fell on the Mockingjay symbol on the book cover, and I shoved it back in its slot.


	21. Chapter 21

_The shadows ch 21_

_Previously…_

"_Yeah, so many times. It was the last book my dad bought me before…" A tear fell on the Mockingjay on the book cover, and I shoved it back in its slot._

~oOo~

"Bella?"

I looked up at Edward with teary eyes, and he tentatively wiped one away. He cupped my cheek and looked deeply into my eyes.

I was the first to look down and pull his hand away, but I didn't let go.

"I can't. I just can't…" I trailed off.

I heard him sigh and he brought me closer to his chest. I felt my tears soak his shirt, but he didn't seem to care.

"I'm so sorry. For everything." He mumbled in my hair.

I nodded, a huge lump in my throat. "It's ok," I whispered, gripping his shirt.

**A/N: So I haven't been keeping my promise of updating daily. Sorry. Will keep trying though! Just please keep reading! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

_Previously…_

"_I'm so sorry. For everything." He mumbled in my hair._

_I nodded, a huge lump in my throat. "It's ok," I whispered, gripping his shirt._

~oOo~

I pulled away and looked around the room again, wiping my eyes.

"Whose room was this?" I asked.

"My younger sister's. This was my house when I was human, many years ago." He said quietly.

I stopped at a black and white photo of a younger version of Edward and a little girl about six or seven years old. They were both smiling, the little girl showing off some holes in her mouth. Loose baby teeth?

"Yeah," Edward smiled when I asked him. "She was so excited, too. Her mouth had had some blood on it, and she tried to shove the tooth in my hands."


	23. Chapter 23

_Previously…_

"_Yeah," Edward smiled when I asked him. "She was so excited, too. Her mouth had some blood on it, and she tried to shove the tooth in my hands."_

~oOo~

I smiled at his laugh. He looked like he really loved her.

"What happened to her?"

His smile fell, and he looked like he was going to cry if he could.

I took his hand and he squeezed it gently.

"She…" he swallowed and trailed off.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me—" I consoled.

But he shook his head, biting his lip. "No, I want to tell you everything."

He sat down on the edge of the unmade bed, still holding my hand.

"The Shadows took her. Almost 10 years ago."


	24. Chapter 24

_Previously…_

_"The Shadows took her. Almost 10 years ago."_

~oOo~

I sat down slowly next to him and squeezed his hand.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

He bowed his head in sorrow. His hands left mine to grab his hair.

"I was supposed to watch her. We were playing in the yard. One minute, she was running into the forest to catch her ball, the next I heard her scream, and before I could do anything, a Shadow was hovering over her dead body."

Tears filled my eyes as I rubbed his back. His muscles smoothed out a bit, but I could tell he was still upset.

"I tried using my powers to bring her back, but she was gone. And it was my fault."


	25. Chapter 25

_Previously…_

"_I tried using my powers to bring her back, but she was gone. And it was my fault."_

~oOo~

"No, it wasn't," I said, determined to make him feel better. I didn't know why or how, but I felt some sort of draw towards Edward. Like he was a lost puppy that demanded to be taken care of. It was a strange feeling, considering how much I'd hated him the day before.

"Yes, it was!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't looking, I wasn't seeing if she was ok. I thought she would be right back. I should have gone with her, or protected her, but I didn't. I didn't do anything. There was nothing I could have done…" He trailed off and cried in dry heaves into my lap. My tears fell into his hair as I leaned over to brush it back. "I loved her so much. She was my baby sister, and I had to protect her. Our parents blamed me for her death and kicked me out because they thought I was evil."

My head popped up at that last sentence. I wiped my eyes, asking, "Wait, how did she die? Shadows don't kill. They only take away emotion."

"They took enough for her heart to stop," he grimly whispered. "First, her happiness, her joy left her, then it stopped her heart altogether."


	26. Chapter 26

_Previously…_

_"They took enough for her heart to stop," he grimly whispered. "First, her happiness, her joy left her, then it stopped her heart altogether."_

~oOo~

"I'm so sorry, Edward," my voice cracked, and I wiped more tears away. Edward merely shook his head, consumed in his grief. He clenched his jaw and kept his head down. "What happened to your parents? Did you see them afterwards?"

"No, I heard they died after I left." He sat up, pain and sorrow around his tired eyes. "I'd met Carlisle when I was very sick and homeless. I had nowhere else to go, and when I was close to dying, he changed me. Then we'd met Esme, and they mated. Rosalie changed Emmett, and Alice and Jasper met us 10 years later."

"Wow, big family." I said.

He cracked a smile. "Yeah, and it's about to get even bigger." He gave me this look as he took my hand. Butterflies swarmed in the pit of my stomach.


	27. Chapter 27

_Previously…_

_He cracked a smile. "Yeah, and it's about to get even bigger." He gave me this look as he took my hand. Butterflies swarmed in the pit of my stomach._

~oOo~

I looked into his deep golden eyes and saw hope in there. I felt like the world could be spinning out of control in front of us—which in a way, it was, with all of the wretched Shadows killing everyone's emotions—but with him, I knew I would be alright as long as I had him. I knew one day this would turn into a war against The Shadows, and if I didn't make it, it would hurt him more than anything. I didn't love him yet, but I cared deeply for him. Enough to hold us off for a while.

But I felt a connection with him that I've never felt with anyone else.

I looked away and frowned. I felt confused. I needed to straighten my powers out first before I could think of any relationships.

My hands glowed a light pinkish hue around the outline of my fingers, and I gasped.


	28. Chapter 28

_Previously…_

_My hands glowed a light pinkish hue around the outline of my fingers, and I gasped._

~oOo~

Edward took my hands. "Light pink means you're in love."

"But I'm not. Not yet, anyway." My voice shook, then trailed off. I looked at him and saw his eyes fall in sadness. He misunderstood, and I shook my head. I wanted him to know how I felt. "But I do like you. I don't know, I feel a really strong connection with you that I haven't with anyone else." I pushed his hair out of his eyes, rubbing his cool, smooth face. "If anything happened to me, if this turned into a warzone between us and the Shadows, it'd hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you. So is it ok if we waited for awhile?"

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer. "Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll never let anyone hurt you, not even myself." He inhaled my hair deeply, as if it would be the last time he ever would. "And yes, we can wait."


End file.
